·Stαℓkєг·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque a veces el amor pasa los límites...::..·..::Leve TxG::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Blah, blah, blah... La canción en la que se basa tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece al autor que la escribió y usó con Miku Hatsune x3**

**_Hello Everbody! _ Aquí otro OneShot que se me ocurrió :P -con las que hablé saben porque es- :3**

**·Aclaración&Advertencia» Stalkerlismo (?), y posible OoC en Sierra -o tal vez no-.  
>·Dedicatoria<strong>» A todas las chicasos que me ayudaron/apoyaron ayer & hoy, los adoro guys! :D y a todos/as los que fueron stalkeados alguna vez :P****

****Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos, ¡A Leer!****

* * *

><p><strong>·Stαℓkєг·<strong>  
><span>~Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance~<span>

Miró la hora en su reloj de cocina. Su madre seguía sin despegar la vista de la televisión mientras miraba con ojos enamorados al anfitrión.  
>—Algún día seré la Señora McLean –le comentó a su hija sin desviar la vista en ningún momento, por ello no notó que la joven se había marchado.<br>Entró a su habitación pero no encendió la luz. Sólo dejó su bolso encima de su cama y se dirigió a su ventana. Desde ahí veía la casa de su amado, y, gracias a su suerte podía ver su cuarto cuando la cortina de ese se encontraba abierta.  
><em>Se sentía tan afortunada.<br>_No, él aún no salía de clases, _¿se le habrá hecho tarde? ¿Lo habrían castigado…?  
>¿Le habría pasado algo malo?<em>  
>Antes de alarmarse por completo distinguió la silueta del chico, llegaba en bicicleta, <em>como siempre <em>y no parecía tener rasguño alguno. Es más, parecía realmente radiante.  
>—Oh, mi amor está contento –festejó la de cabello violáceo cuando le veía buscar las llaves de su casa con la mano libre, ya que con la otra tenía su bicicleta y casco agarrados.<br>Rápidamente —para no perderse ningún detalle del chico castaño— corrió hacia su mochila. Tiró por los aires algunos libros _que no necesitaba_ y agarró un cuaderno particular que tenía un bolígrafo atado.  
>Escribió, garabateó, dibujó, tachoneó y lo cerró para luego apretárselo contra el pecho, esperanzada.<p>

* * *

><p>—Vamos, mami necesita esa foto… —musitaba enfrente del monitor mientras esperaba a que la impresora bajara su reciente foto publicada en facebook, cortesía de Duncan—. ¡Cody lindo!<br>Chilló y abrazó la foto entusiasmada antes de colgarla en su muro, _junto a las demás que había.  
><em>—Para la colección—. Sonrió orgullosa luego de agregarla al mural, en el cual habían hasta pertenencias de él colgadas.

* * *

><p>Lo había visto irse con su amigo Noah Carter y con otro pelirrojo llamado Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V –ya que su bicicleta se descompuso— pero no esperaba verlo regresar <em>acompañado de una chica.<br>_—Oh, por Dios, ¡que linda es ella! –exclamó al verla con algo de celos y de inmediato, casi a regañadientes se dirigió a su computadora a revisar la información que tenía.  
>Imprimió las fotos de aquella gótica y sin que su madre lo notara tomó su encendedor para quemarlas en la oscuridad de su cuarto.<br>Se sabía todos los gustos de Cody y también de que él tenía un _amor platónico_ por ella —desde hace tiempo en realidad— pero nunca considero aquello posible ya que ella lo quería como un hermanito menor y fastidioso –todo ello lo sabía gracias a sus buenos contactos y fuentes fiables—.  
>Mientras el fuego consumía la foto de la chica rodeando por los hombros a Cody y a Trent Holt, un aspirante a músico que era mejor amigo de su amado y novio de ella, Sierra había vuelto a la ventana, sonriendo al ver a la chica marcharse con una mueca indiferente en su rostro<em>.<br>_—Gwenndolyn Stacy Collins, caerás pronto –sonreía mientras achinaba los ojos y la seguía con la mirada.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué demonios?—. Escuchó el grito a las 7 y algo de la mañana, sonreía mientras expectante al de ojos celestes caer sentado por el asombro.<br>— ¿Te gustó el regalo, Cody? –preguntó sabiendo que él no la oiría.  
>El susodicho al comprobar el contenido de la caja vomitó hacia un costado, estaba totalmente descompuesto y desconcertado.<br>—Te dejaré todos los días la cabeza de un gato en tu puerta… Después de todo _te gustan las gatas… _—pensaba en voz alta con algo de resentimiento a la vez que cerraba su cortina con una sonrisa no sana.  
><em>Iría aprontando la caja en donde guardaría a su Cody.<em>

* * *

><p>—Hey, Gwen –la llamaba Sierra sonriendo inocente mientras tenía las manos detrás de su espalda. Debería de estar jugando con sus dedos. La gótica no le prestó atención.<br>— ¿Te conozco?—. Se volteó a verla y luego enarcó una ceja. Al instante volteó hacia otro lado, esperando ver a Cody o a Trent ya que irían juntos al instituto.  
>—No, pero yo a ti sí… Y <em>tienes algo <em>que es _mío—._ Disimuladamente se acercaba a la de mechas azules.  
>— ¿Sí? –respondió indiferente y viéndola excéntrica.<br>—Aléjate de Cody o ya verás que sucede—. Ya no había rastro de la sonrisa con la cual la había llamado.  
>—Lo que tú digas –le dio la razón a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con una desquiciada, <em>ya le bastaba con Heather.<em>  
>Para cuando quiso acordar aquella pelimorada ya había desaparecido, dejándola más extrañada aún.<br>—Hermosa, ¿pasó algo? –preguntó Trent apenas distinguió la mueca de su novia.  
>—No, pensé ver algo –mintió para no preocuparlo pero aún seguía confundida.<p>

* * *

><p>—No es que me guste hablar, o que hables pero has estado demasiado callado en todo el día—. Gwen parecía algo preocupada—. ¿Te sucedió algo?<br>—La…cabeza… de un gato… en una caja… puerta de mi casa… —decía aún consternado mientras regresaban a la casa de él juntos, y es que, como Gwen se mudó la casa del chico le quedaba de paso.  
>—Oh, vaya… Eso es… perturbador –comentó incómoda e insegura mientras el rostro de la pelimorada se le venía a la mente.<br>— ¿Me acompañarías a hasta mi casa? Sólo por hoy –pidió _haciendo ojitos_. La gótica podría haberle dicho que no ya que eso no le hacía nada pero le llegó a dar pena lo que le pasaba.  
>—Sólo por hoy –aclaro adelantando el paso —, pero me pasas la tarea de mañana, ¿entendido? –agregó en tono más relajado.<br>— ¡Hecho!

* * *

><p>Sierra seguía esperando en su habitación mientras blogueaba que finalmente Cody sería suyo. Cada tanto miraba la hora, esperando poder verlo llegar <em>solo<em>. Por fin se sentí capaz de confesarle todo, _todo.  
><em>Al fin el reloj marcaba la hora exacta y sin rodeos ella se dirigió a su ventana.  
>Esperó varios minutos mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Entre tanto silencio podía escuchar los delirios de su madre al ver a su <em>amor platónico<em>.  
>—Cody, amor… Aparece –casi lo rogaba mientras se impacientaba cada vez más.<br>Sonrió, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte pero la mueca se deformó al ver a aquella gótica acompañarlo.  
>Por la distancia –y la ventana cerrada— no oía lo que decían pero sintió la sangre correr por sus venas de manera frenética al ver que Gwen entraba a la casa de Cody mientras parecían reír levemente.<br>Sin dudarlo, impulsivamente salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, iría a encarar las cosas… No sin antes pasar por su cocina, después de todo ahí es donde están los cuchillos más grandes y afilados, ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Y hasta ahí llegó mi inspiración -.-', pero ya que, lo que hizo Sierra se lo dejo a imaginación :P (yo tengo mi versión pero es más divertido hacer que ustedes piensen xD).  
>Damn... Me acostumbré a escribir como lo hago en mi novela D: -me di cuenta cundo finalizaba que había quedado así -.<br>Casi lo olvido xD! _'Las gatas'_ es con doble sentido, aquí cuando alguien es _gata _es porque es bitch, pu+a =^w^=.  
>Ojalá les haya gustado! &amp; Mil Grazz por leer yo tomarse el tiempo de dejar un r&r :D! Los adoro!  
>Me voy yendo, los leo luego! Besoss!<strong>

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
